


Did You Get What You Deserve?

by demolitioncorpses



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Apologies, But Frank Changed His Mind, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cussing, Dead Body Mentioned, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Frank Wins and Spares Gerard, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rivalry, They hated each other, They’re Stealing the Same Ring, Wedding Rings, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demolitioncorpses/pseuds/demolitioncorpses
Summary: Frank and Gerard were once rivals in the mafia for years on end. Things came to a head when the two happened to be after the same wedding ring of an exorbitant price to propose to their own girlfriends. Neither was willing to back down, of course. One prevailed, however, and when things fell silent for three more years, neither heard from each other.However, in those few years, things changed, and Frank showed up at Gerard’s doorstep one day with teary eyes, blubbering an incoherent apology that left Gerard scratching his head in bewilderment. Frank didn’t leave going unscathed, of course, but their view of each other had mended a little.Somehow, Frank was determined to fix things between the two and as a result, something completely unexpected landed in their laps. Something they both would’ve scoffed at if you told them, in prior years. Something quite ironic, really.Long story short, you never know where fate will land you.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the #KilljoysSecretSanta on Amino!
> 
> So after exams and all that fun stuff I decided to push myself back into writing, something I desperately need to get back into bc creative writing sort of requires me to have creativity and well, I’ve been a liiittle too sleep deprived to care about anything other than sleep.
> 
> I also wanted to get into the Christmas spirit more and hopefully put a smile on someone’s face, so here’s this. Thing. Idek where it came from tbh but here it is. I don’t really like it but I already have an idea for making a prequel, like what happened in those three years and what they did to hate each other, and it’ll probably be a lot darker and even less kid-friendly and you’ll probably want to strangle both of them. Yikes.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“I hope you rot in hell,” I sneered as Frank pressed the edge of his blade against my neck. If only I could reach up and throttle the fucker… He deserved every bit of karma coming his way.

“Oh, well that’s not very kind of you, is it Gee?” he giggled. He trailed the tip of his dagger along my jawline, the icy metal tickling my skin threateningly and making me shudder.

“I think I’ll spare you,” he declared after pensively admiring me for a moment. “I rather like you, you know. I’d hate to see such a pretty face burn in the carnage.”

“Fuck you,” I spat. “I’d rather die than see you win. You killed my friends.”

“Your coworkers, you mean?”

“They were my friends!” I growled. I attempted to struggle against him again, but it was no use. He had me restrained in such a way that all I could do was struggle helplessly.

“I have a feeling I’m doing you a favor and you just don’t appreciate it yet,” Frank murmured thoughtfully. Casually, he shrugged before he rose to his feet, and sighed. His contentment was maddening.

“Well, I had best be going,” he sighed. “I have a girlfriend to propose to, you know.”

“I hope you get what you deserve,” I growled with teary eyes of rage and defeat. I yanked on the restraints again, but I was just wasting my energy.

“Perhaps this is it,” Frank replied simply. “See you around, Way.” The cocky bastard strode to the exit, leaving me handcuffed to a pole beside the limp corpse of one of my friends.

“Go to hell!” I bellowed. He didn’t turn back.

“Oh, I’ll save you a seat, sugar.”


	2. Did You Get What You Deserve?

I shook my head and chuckled in amusement as Frank plopped down on the couch, his present for me placed in his lap. He was beaming with delight as I took my seat beside him.

It was Christmas Eve, and after two years of being together, we’d already established a tradition of trading one present each, and they were usually the special ones. On Christmas Day, we headed over to Mikey and Kristen’s house for the family Christmas and traded our other presents then.

I leaned back comfortably, placing my arm on the back of the couch behind Frank. He instinctively leaned into me, like a magnet.

Two years, and that still made my heart soar.

“You sure you aren’t going to bomb me, after all this time?” I smirked as Frank hastily thrusted a present into my hand.

“Just open it already,” Frank groaned. He was like a little kid seeing the presents under the tree for the first time, bouncing with excitement.

“You’re cleaning up the mess if my blood gets on the walls,” I sighed as if this was an inconvenience. “And Mikey gets my money. It’s in my will.”

“Shut up and open it.”

“Alright, alright, Mr. Impaciente.”

Grinning, I tore at the many layers of tape Frank had used to cover the poorly-wrapped box. Years of being an only child showed in his present-wrapping skills, but I wouldn’t want it any other way.

Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t even Christmas wrapping paper—just regular parchment paper. Frank wasn’t a fan of cheap, shitty wrapping paper from the Dollar Store. He said it wasn’t authentic.

After tearing the simple paper, I found a plain cardboard box with no labels or indication of what was inside. I bit my lip as I eagerly ripped at the lip of the opening.

“Quit fidgeting or I’ll stop and make you open yours first,” I snorted, and Frank ceased his shuffling, sliding his hands under his thighs and simply resorting to bouncing one leg.

The box was fairly heavy. There was more paper packed inside of it, indicating it was probably something fragile. I tried thinking of what it could be, but nothing came to mind. Knowing Frank, though, it was something special. He always paid attention to the right gifts.

Stuffed inside the wrapping paper, I discovered, was a snowglobe. I smiled warmly, carefully taking it out to admire it.

“It’s beautiful, Frankie,” I hummed. He knew of my love of snowglobes—I had mentioned my desire to start a collection months prior. Of course he remembered.

“Look closer,” he whispered and scooted closer to me on the couch, pointing at something in the globe.

I did just that, squinting my eyes as I peered at the little scenery. It took me seconds to realize that there were two people standing on a bridge—two people who looked very much like us.

“It’s our first kiss!” I gasped, beaming. Everything seemed so accurate… The street of our favorite shops and diners to the right, the river below us, the trail leading to the woods to the left…

“Close,” he hummed. I frowned and opened my mouth to question him before a small detail caught my eye.

Little Frank was down on one knee. That hadn’t happened, from what I recalled. And he had something in his hand, revealing it to me…

My heart damn near stopped beating altogether. It didn’t even hammer; its pulse didn’t thrum in my ears. My blood ran ice cold through my veins and beneath my clammy skin, for a moment, and I felt a blush creeping across my cheeks and nose as my eyes slowly slid to Frank’s figure beside me.

“Frank…” I whispered and quickly found that I was pretty much paralyzed. I could barely even muster the words to respond.

“I know… it’s a lot, but. You. You said you’d never really had a good Christmas, with the team, and only Lindsey and Mikey ever gave you presents… and I wanted to make this Christmas special because we’ve been together for two years now, and…” he began to ramble. While he spoke, a smile drew across my lips until I was beaming ear to ear, a twinkle in my teary eyes.

“Did you really think I’d say no?” I chuckled and leapt forward to pounce on top of him after setting the gift aside. He yelped in alarm and fell onto his back, my hand saving his head from hitting the floor. He grunted in surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss.

“Lemme see the ring, dork,” I giggled without moving my forehead from his. He rolled his eyes, but retrieved the tiny box from his pocket anyway, opening it for me.  
It was a simple band, as male rings tend to be, but I loved it. I fucking loved it, and that’s an understatement. Small, intricate designs were carved into the center of the band with grooves lining either side, but it was nothing too fancy. He knew I was simple.

“God, it’s… it’s perfect,” I whispered, shaking my head. He grinned and slid the ring onto my finger—a sight I once thought I’d never see.

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming,” I sighed, but before he could answer, I was kissing him again, and he just moaned in response.

He was right. I’d never had a good Christmas. I was a fan of the holiday spirit, but I never got excited about it, nor did I expect much from the few people I cared about in my life.

Frank quickly changed that.

“I love you,” I whispered against his lips.

“Fuckin’ love you too,” he grunted and deepened the kiss just a little, sliding his tongue into my mouth and earning himself a deep moan.

He trailed his lips down my jaw and neck, making my toes curl. I smirked and pushed him off to connect our lips in a heated kiss again.

“After the presents, Frankie,” I giggled against his lips. He whined in complaint when I rolled off of him, and his lips instinctively followed mine, but he otherwise didn’t protest.

“Your turn!” I declared and scurried over to the tree, fetching my present for him. I sort of felt like shit, now… ‘Cause, well, nothing could beat Frank’s gift. Nothing. He’d definitely flip his shit over mine, but his was… I can’t even place the words for it.

I leaned against him as he tore the present open, having no mercy on the Dollar Store wrapping paper. I couldn’t bring myself to take my eyes off of the ring on my finger. It belonged there, like it had always been missing.

I never planned to take it off.

“Gerard, you fucking idiot,” Frank gasped once he managed to cast the wrapping paper away. I giggled, resting my head on his shoulder and admiring the expression of astonishment on his face.

“Two tickets to see the Misfits on their reunion tour? Are you kidding me?” Frank exclaimed. “I love you so fucking much, you fucking bastard.” He threw his arms around me, making me chuckle as I embraced him.

“Nothing beats your gift, if I’m being honest here,” I giggled. He snorted and hugged me a little tighter before pulling away. Taking my hand, he admired the ring and beamed.

“It looks like it belongs there,” he remarked proudly, reading my mind.

“That’s because it does, dork.”

“Damn right it does.”

“I’m going to be your husband…” I whispered. My face fell as the realization hit me like a brick to the head. “Holy shit… I’m going to be your husband.”

“Fuck…”

“We’re going to get married.”

“We’re getting married,” Frank slowly repeated with glossy eyes. “We’re fucking getting married.”

“Thank you,” I murmured and abruptly threw my arms around him again, hugging him tighter than before. “You were right… this is the best Christmas anyone could ever give me.”

”That’s what I was aiming for, babe,” he whispered and buried his nose in my shoulder. My eyes cell shut as we embraced, and I let it sink in that I would get to hug this man like this for the rest of my life.

I knew nobody else could fill his place.


End file.
